Breeding Like Bunnies
by UntamedShrew410
Summary: When her home is threatened, Judy and Nick must go back to her hometown to take down yet another speciesist mastermind. Along the way, Nick learns the importance of family, Judy learns the importance of independence, and they both learn a thing or two about love.
1. Numero Uno

**_I do not own Zootopia, if I did, I would be rich and writing real books, not Fanfiction!_**

Nick Wilde was an asshole, and he knew it. He was late again. Judy would kill him for sure, it would be the second time this week if he didn't hurry. Usually he was on time, but lately it had been harder and harder to get up early and be excited for work. His job as a policeman was just so boring. He had spent six months on the force, after six months or the academy, and it was a constant pattern of metermaid duty, paperwork, and getting donuts for "the real cops". Nick couldn't wait until he was actually allowed to be Judy's partner. The bunny, after she surpassed the usual hazing period because of the nighthowler case, was constantly given exciting cases and was known for catching Zootopia's biggest bad guys with her temporary partner, Francine the Elephant. Nick couldn't help but daydream as he drove of being her partner, catching crooks alongside of his bunny, the one with the unfailing optimism, beautiful lavender eyes, and the tightest, perkiest, and cutest ass on the force.

*Honk*

"Shit" Nick said.

He was daydreaming straight through a red light changing. He sped towards the station, scared of looking at the clock on his dash.

Judy stood in her chair, nervously eyeing the clock as Bogo walked towards the door, His footsteps could be heard over the yelling of the officers.

"Not again Nick" she groaned. Today was going to be the day Bogo officially made the pair partners, She hadn't told Nick because she had wanted it to be a surprise, but now she was regretting that decision.

Suddenly, the heavy doors to the bullpen burst open as Bogo came through one and Nick sped through the other. Judy scowled at the fox, containing her pleasure at seeing him on time, sort of. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, this is the second time this week or have been late." Nick smirked at her.

"Carrots, I'm not late, I'm on time, even if it is by the hair of officer Pigsley's chinny chin chin."

The pig in question blushed at the mention of his name and ran his hoof over his chin and found that, indeed, he had missed a few spots while shaving that morning.

Nick panted heavily for a few moments, he had ran all the way from the bottom floor of the parking lot and for a small mammal that was along way. He put on his trusty shades to hide his fatigue.

"And it's not like anyone but you was going to get their cute little tails in a twist waiting on their favorite meter maid." Judy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me cute-" She was cut off from her witty response by their buffalo boss speaking.

"Alright officers, settle down, I'm running a police department not a daycare, here are your daily assignments, and I don't want to hear any complaining." He not so subtly looked Nick's way.

Bogo went down his list in ABC order. When Hopp's name popped up, he said "Drag racing in Sahara, end it." and tossed her the file. When the W's were finally reached, he said "Wilde, Drag racing in Sahara, don't slow Hopps down and don't get my best officer hurt."

Nick stood with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe it, he was finally partners with Judy, it was finally happening. He looked at Judy, who stood next to him with a smirk on her face.

"Happy six months on the force, partner." He laughed and scooped the bunny up into a big hug.

She wrapped her arms around him, laughing into his uniform while he rested his snout between her ears.

"Oh you foxes, so emotional."

The other officers circled around the pair to congratulate them and accept Nick as an official member of the force, chanting "ZPD, ZPD, ZPD,"

Catching Flash had been easy, and soon the street racing case was closed. To celebrate their first (official) day as partners, the pair stopped by the force's favorite cafe, called "La Conejita" that specialized in Latin American brews and chocolate. As they walked into the cafe, the pleasantly homey scent of beans and chocolate met their noses while the slightly cheesy rainforest theme, complete with a sombrero wearing parrot, assaulted their eyes. Clawhauser took the pair out here all the time, not only was there good coffee, but a cute jaguar owned the place and he always sent him home with a free order of chocolate churros.

As Judy bounded up to the counter to order her favorite chocolate covered blueberries, she grinned at Nick, who was ordering his coffee. "You know, Nick, it's so sad that you can't have chocolate."

Nick sighed, she always brought this up when he came with her to this place, but he decided to indulge her a bit. "Well Carrots, maybe you're sweet enough for me." He sipped his coffee and pulled out his card. "And speaking of being sweet, I'm paying for your blueberries, consider it a gift." Judy blushed, lately Nick had been complimenting her more often and paying for their meals, was this a trend?

They slid into a booth that was a bit too big for the two of them. As they sat down, Nick reached over and tweaked Judy's ear, she blushed and swatted his hand away.

"Nick, I am excited to be your partner, but don't push it." She was trying to look stern but a smile broke out on her face in spite of her efforts.

"Why push when I can pull?" Nick said, pulling the smaller woman to his side.

Judy once again found herself blushing and smiling like crazy, but she noticed that other people were staring at the odd looking pair… She thought to herself, "They must think we're...but we're not...we're just...are we?" She shook away those troublesome thoughts and said "Nick, people are starting to stare."

Nick wanted so desperately to say "Let them" and give that bunny the most passionate kiss of her life, but he couldn't. "I'm just a friend." he thought. "But for Jawsus' sake, we do everything together, every moment we are not at work we are together, watching movies, eating dinner, shopping, skating, I even helped her pick out the new curtains for her apartment, we cuddle on occasions, and she even said she loved me in the car, does it really matter so much that she's a Goddamned rabbit?"

Nick sighed and scooted away from the rabbit. He knew the reasons they couldn't be together, they had played in his head at least once a night every night since he had met her.

"First of all, she's too young, eight years is a long time when you're 25, to her, I must be ancient. Secondly, she was a coworker, off limits, no questions. Thirdly, she was a bunny, and I'm a fox, I should want to eat her, not, ya know, eat her.

These thoughts ran through his head as Judy gave him a look he couldn't recognize. Finally he gave in. "Fuck it, Judy, I…" And then he was cut off by Bogo's less than melodious voice coming in over their radio's. "Hopps, Wilde, my office, now."

Bogo's office smelled like discipline, a smell that was kindred with boredom and despair. At least, that's what Nick thought, Judy thought it smelled like curry. "Look, Judy" Bogo was clearly uncomfortable. "There's no easy way to say this, but female bunnies are disappearing from farming communities left and right. 25 have been reported missing so far. One of them was your littermate, Josie, reported missing thirty minutes ago." Judy gave a small scream of shock and sadness. "What do you mean? Where is she? Why wasn't I told about the disappearances sooner? I have to go and find her!" Nick grabbed Judy's hand.

"Wait, Carrots, let's hear what Buffalo Butt has to say." He looked her in the eyes, seeing the strong emotions cycle through her, fear, sadness, bloodlust, worry, anxiety.

Bogo continued. "The county and state police have proven to be inadequate, and, seeing as you are familiar with the area, they have requested you to help in the solving of the case." He coughed, Judy was on the edge of her seat. "I will allow this, as long as you promise to not let your personal feelings go before what little common sense you do have, Hopps."

Judy nodded. She could feel her phone vibrating with calls and texts from her parents and siblings. "I'm on it, chief, whoever took my sister and those other bunnies is going to wish they were never born."


	2. Numero Dos

**I do not own Zootopia, if I did, this fanfiction would be canon and my life would be complete**

 _Also, please review! This is my first fanfiction that I have actually given a shit about since 2013 and I need it to be the best it can be! I give my thanks to everyone who took a chance and read the first chapter, with special thanks to all those who gave reviews and followed or favorited, thanks guys, love ya!_

The ride to the Burrows was, tense, to say the least. Judy and Nick had taken the train, it was faster than a car and Nick really wasn't sure that Judy could drive in her current state. She sat in the corner of the tram, in the window seat, furiously scratching down notes from the case file, while furtiming her mother, while using her laptop to research the victims. Despite the dire situation, Nick couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Stereotypical hyperactive bunny, how cute. Nick was busy finding the contact information of the victim's families, a hard business for bunnies, because you had to cipher through millions of potential family members.

There were little to no words shared between the two for the first half of the ride, Judy was in detective mode, everyone in the precinct knew it was hard to get to her when she was in her zone. Nick couldn't help but try though.

"You never know, Carrots, maybe we aren't dealing with a kidnapping case, maybe all these bunnies just ran off to marry bucks from the next county over." He gave her a sheepish grin and she gave him a glare in return. "Marry bucks, Nick how could you be so insensitive? My sister is in trouble, along with all these other innocent mammals." Judy went back to her work.

Nick sighed, time for attempt numero dos. "Sorry, Judy, I just wanted my favorite Carrots to smile, I hate seeing you so stressed on the second day of our glorious partnerhood." He gave her the puppydog eyes, she couldn't resist those, she never could.

He was right, she couldn't. When Judy saw his big green eyes get even bigger and that little frown form on his muzzle, she gave up and set her laptop to the side.. "It's ok, Nick, I'm just really worried about Josie. She's my littermate, we were always fairly close." She let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Closer than any of my other brothers and sisters, she was one of the only ones who actually believed that I could be a police officer." Nick could see her eyes getting wet, she was about to blow. He put his arm around her, and Judy was grateful for the support. "She was going to get married in a few weeks, some guy named Jack Savage, she furtimed me when she was trying on dresses, she ended up picking a lacey one, with lots of bling, and sleeves because she had an ugly birthmark on her forearm,,."

Yep, there came the tears. Nick put his hand on her waist and brought his other arm around her to hug her. Judy faceplanted into his chest and sobbed. "Shsh-she was such a good bunny. And Marigold from the school drama club is gone, we were the stars of the Carrots Day play every year, and Daisy, who I babysat when she was in middle school, and even Katie, who was my best friend in high school before the chemistry incident, gone." She sniffed, her nose started twitching, Nick could sense that the bunny's attitude was changing. "Come to think of it, Katie had just sent me a furbook invite to her wedding as well, and Mom mentioned something about Daisy running away with Joey from another county." The bunny shot back upright and grabbed her laptop.

"Nick, look up the victims on furbook, look for engagement announcements and wedding invites, I think I'm seeing a pattern here." Nick nodded and whipped out his phone, finally, something within his skill set.

"Alright Carrots, almost all of the victims were within one or two weeks of being married, some were engaged, some were already married, all of the victims were in serious relationships, except for one."

The intercom blared "Bunny Burrows Station coming up in two minutes." As the train pulled up to the station, Judy could see her entire family. "Minus one," she thought mournfully. Everyone was there, along with several dozens of reporters. Judy gulped ever since she had messed up her first press conference the press had been her worst enemy. Then she saw her mother. Bonnie was sobbing, something she never did, or at least, she had never done it in front of Judy. Stu was the crier, her dad could make a kindergarten graduation look like a funeral, but her mother never cried, not even when Judy's grandmother died. Judy grabbed Nick's paw, this was going to be the toughest case of her career to date, and she had caught mass murderers, crime lords, and child molesters.

Thankfully, her family swarmed them as they exited the train before the reporters did. Her mother hugged her and the little ones climbed up to grab her policeman's cap. Judy hugged her parents and patted the heads of her siblings. Then, Nick appeared with their bags, and the little ones jumped him. "Shit," Judy thought. "Those kids are going to turn that fox into a fur coat." . She left the kids to him and turned to her blubbering parents.

"Judy, you have to find Josie, tell us that you think you'll find her." Her mother sobbed into her handkerchief. "Jack is still out looking for her, he's been out all night and goodness knows she's all alone, and frightened, and who knows what whoever has her is doing to my baby." Judy's face was set into a neutral look of authority, she was a cop, she couldn't cry in front of the family of a victim, even if it was her own family. "Don't worry mom, we'll find her and bring the culprit to justice."

Nick couldn't help but admire his partner's resolve. She had transformed from a sobbing mess on the train to the poster child of ZPD strength and professionalism. He was also impressed with himself, he was able to keep an eye out for his favourite bunny's emotions even while being attacked by 100 or so mini versions of his Judy, ok, not mini versions of her, most of these were brown like her father and were much more comfortable touching, grabbing, and stepping on Nick in places he would rather not have touched by five year olds.

An older bunny with a pot belly that stretched the boundaries of his police uniform and a mustache that stretched the boundaries of physics fought through the crowd of reporters and Hopps kids and bounded up to the pair. "Officer Hopps, Wilde, I'm sheriff Salta, I'm in charge of the case. If you would come up to the station so we can brief you on the case and get you guys out on the field."

Bonnie grabbed Judy for one last hug. "Don't worry, mom, Nick and I will come home whenever we get done investigating for the night, don't wait up for us, we'll see you in the morning." Nick and Judy said their goodbyes to her family and made their way through the crowd of reporters and to the "police cruiser". It was a pickup truck with a dingy white and blue paintjob and a license plate that read PLCFRC1.  
"So, I guess that even the police cruisers around here need to be able to haul crates of carrots around in case of emergencies." Nick grinned, it was so, quaint, though he wondered how the hell he was supposed to take down bad guys and have bad ass car chases in a pickup truck.

Judy gave him a small smile. "Well, the worst crime that happens around here is the occasional kid stealing produce from a cranky neighbor's patch. Whenever someone goes "missing" they are usually found a couple of hours later under a shade tree taking a nap."

Officer Salta looked back at them. "Well, if you happen to find over twenty female bunnies under a shade tree, let me know."

He climbed in the front to drive and Judy and Nick hopped (no pun intended) into the bed of the truck, which shook as they drove over the rough dirt road and the burrow station disappeared into the cornfield horizon.

Judy really wanted to grab Nick's paw. The sunset over the Burrows was beautiful, it would have been romantic, under other circumstances. "Over twenty women bunnies within weeks of marriage and or in a serious relationship, sounds like someone has a thing against love." Judy looked up at Nick, he didn't answer at first, he was mesmerized by the sunset, the light caught on his red fur and set it ablaze, Judy caught herself staring and blushed. "Damn it, Judy, get your shit together." She thought.

"Sounds like it, Judes, or maybe they're wanting to combine their collective cuteness-powers together into one big rabbit with a cuteness so powerful that they could rule the world!" Nick snickered and Judy punched him in the shoulder.

"Dumb fox, I'm the only bunny you can call cute."

"Oh, so suddenly now that I'm calling other bunnies cute it's ok to call you cute? Sounds like someone's jealous, you not-so-sly bunny."

Judy smirked. "No, dearest fox, you're just speciesist and I know how to put up with you, the other members of my species don't."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Ok, Ok, well if it's any comfort to you, partner, you're the smartest, cutest bunny I know."

Judy laughed out loud. "I'm the only bunny you know personally!"

Nick put his hand over his heart. "Carrots, I consider myself to be very close with your family, I am their favourite fox, right? Besides," He pulled his lips back into his signature sly grin. "I know everybody, cutiepie."

On that note, Judy punched him in the shoulder and Salta yelled over the roar of the engine. "I better not have heard the C-word back there!"


	3. Numero Tres

_I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been going through a lot of personal issues and I honestly had time, I just didn't have the emotional strength to do it. I love you guys and please keep reading! I promise to be more punctual in the future!_

"So yeah, basically all of the victims disappeared during the day, all were on their own property, all were female, all were in intimate relationships." Salta's voice drolled on. The room was filled with volunteers of goat, rabbit, and fox origin. Nick was grateful that he wasn't the only fox, he was concerned that he would make the mostly rabbit population uncomfortable, but it appeared to be slightly more diverse than the rabbit only hicktown that he imagined when he first met Judy. He gazed at a placard on the wall, which read "Officer Salta, first Bunny Sheriff, December 2015." That was after Judy became a cop. He made a note to congratulate the bunny later on how she inspired members of her hometown to follow in her footsteps.

"The doe's have disappeared from various areas around the Burrow's, but it is hoped that if we branch out on the Hopps property, we can at least find some clues. Miss Hopps,"

Judy shot up at the mention of her name, her ears were straight up in the air.

Officer Salta rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Officer, your sister, Josie." He coughed into his elbow. "Ahem, your sister disappeared from your family's west field, amongst the blueberry bushes I believe. She was accompanied by her mother and two younger brothers. We will start there in the morning and look for any evidence that may have been missed by the volunteer search parties. The family members have already been questioned and they didn't see anything, they only heard a male voice, so we just need to go to the sight to look."

The meeting was adjourned and the volunteers slowly filed out of the room, which left Judy, Nick, and Officer Salta. Judy tapped the older bunny on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, but my partner and I would like to search for evidence now, before the trail goes cold." The portly rabbit turned to the pair and tossed Judy a pair of keys. "Judy, take care of the truck, I'm going to turn in for the night, don't get yourself or your fox friend hurt."

"Come on," Nick groaned as they approached the truck. "Why can't I ever drive? I call speciesism!" Judy pushed his shoulder playfully. "Oh yes, it is, don't you know all foxes are horrible drivers?"

Nick lifted up his tail up into her face, wagging it and smacking her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Carrots."

Judy swatted his troublesome tail out of the way. "Yeah, I think it's the tails, always getting under their feet." She stuck out her foot and the fox tripped. He almost fell flat on his face but caught himself on the door handle of the truck.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

Nick opened the door for her, as he climbed in she cranked the truck and the engine roared to life. Nick looked up at the sky, he had never seen so many stars in his life. Judy was looking too. Nick wondered what she must be thinking, she was probably worried about her sister and mentally going through the facts of the case. It was funny, he had rarely ever seen her under the starlight, in Zootopia the only time you could see the stars was during the occasional power outage. Judy was gorgeous, her purple eyes reflected the cosmos like a planetarium he had visited on a school field trip once. It made him wish that one could see the stars past the midnight lights of Zootopia. He shut the door of the truck and they sped off into the night.

Once they got to the crime scene, they were quite disappointed to see that the area hadn't been taped off and most of the evidence had been gathered haphazardly and the footprints had been trampled on. There wasn't any sign of a struggle, but that could have been erased as well by the well-meaning but sadly search parties. Judy used her flashlight to look for possible evidence while Nick was content to use his night-vision, one of the predatory traits that came in handy at his current job.

Judy was worried about her sister, there was no sign of a struggle, but she knew that her sister wouldn't have run off. There were no tracks, the kidnappers must have covered them.

She heard a rustling amongst the blueberry bushes. She couldn't see Nick anymore, she whispered his name. "Nick?" There was no answer. She shined her light in the direction of the sound and lo and behold, it was Nick, his mouth was full of blueberries, the juice running down his snout. "Hewwo Judy" He gave her a blueberry filled grin.

"Nick! My sister is missing and you're eating on the job!" She started tapping her foot angrily.

"But Carrots, this is the first time I've ever seen blueberry bushes! Want some?" He extended his paw, which was piled high with blueberries, towards her.

Judy stomped her foot. "Nick, my sister could be dead, stop messing around like a fucking five year old and be my partner." She grabbed his tie and and dragged him closer to the crime scene.

"Wow, Carrots, wait." Nick's eyes went wide as he passed another bush.

"This tree smells like shit."

"What the hell Nick?"

"No, really, it smells like shit, what's with that?"

Judy thought for a moment. "It must be the fertilizer, they must have been fertilizing the bushes when she went missing."

Nick sniffed the ground. "Phew, it trails off into the woods, I'm guessing that that's your sister because it smells a little like you." He grinned sheepishly. "Not saying that you smell like shit or anything."

"Nick let's follow that trail before I turn this into a homicide case."

Nick could smell Jodie's scent mixed in with the… unpleasant aroma of fertilizer. Jodie smelled like Judy, they both smelled like produce, particularly carrots, strawberries, and blueberries, mixed with a hint of cinnamon, Nick guessed they must have used similar shampoos. He always liked the way Judy smelled, it was as if the scents of her home had ingrained themselves into her skin. It followed her everywhere and lingered where she touched. In fact, there was a cushion on Nick's couch that he refused to lay on with the only exception being special occasions because it smelled like her. It was her favorite spot on his couch, equal distance from the TV to the fridge for movie/pawpsicle day.

*Wham*

A branch caught his snout, he whimpered and rubbed his sore nose.

"Judy, what the hell?"

Nick decided he didn't like the woods at all. There were spooky noises everywhere, owl hooting, cicadas chirping, and frogs croaking. Every rush of wind rattled branches and reminded him of the ghost stories he read as a pup. He grabbed Judy's paw, he didn't want to admit that he was scared, but he wanted to know she was there. Judy, however, wasn't paying attention to him at all, she was standing on her tiptoes with her ears straight up in the air.

"Carrots, what's up?"

"Hush Nick! I hear something!"

Nick perked up his ears, attempting to catch the sounds she was able to detect, but his hearing simply wasn't good enough.

"Nick, come on!"

Judy grabbed his tie and took off through the underbrush at a breakneck speed. Thorns flew into Nick's face and his legs could barely keep up with his partner's bounding strides. Her grip on his tie was choking him. "Judy!" he screamed, trying to get her attention. "Slow down!"

She didn't. She didn't slow down until she came to a clearing where a single male bunny, dressed in a suit and tie and holding a bouquet, was rocking back and forth and crying. Judy came to a complete stop, ripping her tranquilizer gun out and yelling "ZPD, hands in the air, don't move a muscle or I will shoot!"

Nick stepped in front of his over zealous partner. "What my dearest partner meant to say is, I'm sorry to interrupt your pity-party, but you wouldn't have anything to do with the missing bunny cases would you?"

The rabbit didn't even look shocked by the dramatic entrance. He stood up, wiped his tears with a hankie and extended his hand. "Yes, I do, I'm Jack Savage and I am engaged to Josie Hopps."

Judy put down her tranquilizer and pulled Savage into a hug. "I'm Judy, her litter mate, and I'm so sorry."

Savage pulled away, and Nick took a good long look at him, he looked like he had been ran over with a truck. He was so sweaty that it was gathering in white froth on his suit. His fur was out of place and his eyes were red from crying. Nick couldn't blame him though, he could only imagine what would happen if he lost Judy.

Judy cleared her throat. "Jack, you need to turn in and give it a rest, you need to look after your own health.

Jack's eye twitched. "Josie is gone and you expect me to sleep? She's the love of my life!" He ran his hands through his fur nervously, as if he was in fight or flight mode. Nick put his arm around Judy's waist, the guy was obviously a bit deranged and he didn't want Judy getting hurt.

Judy walked out of Nick's grasp and put her paws on Jack's shoulders. "And she's my sister, so why don't you tell us what you know?" She lead Jack to a log a few feet away and made him sit down.

"All I know is that the trail goes off that way, I followed the broken branches as far as I could." Jack said, his voice wavering but determinedly monotone to give an illusion of strength. "Earlier that day we went to the market after she stopped by the doctor's office, there was some creep that kept asking her if she would come to his place and be his playboy bunny, and I didn't defend her, I just let her tell the asshole off, and now she's gone, and it was probably that jackass."

"What did he look like?" Nick got out his note pad. Years of hustling tourists for overpriced caricatures had given him some level of art skills.

"He was a brown rabbit, mid-twenties, white spot on his nose, droopy ears." Nick wrote down a few notes. "He had a thin face and a large, red nose." Jack twitched his nose awkwardly.

"I'm not going to quit looking, I don't care what you say."

Nick laughed and gave the nervous rabbit a safe, non-toothy smile. "The more the merrier, Savage, we're happy to have ya."

The trio plodded along the path. Savage was continuously twitching and jumping at every sound while Nick and Judy were leaning on each other, each of them half asleep. Judy's ears lay down on her head, and Nick's tail dug tiny canyons out of the ground as it dragged behind him. Judy looked behind her, to the east, and saw the first rays of the sun. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed Nick so he could see it.

"What a pretty sunrise." It was a half statement, half yawn that exited the fox's mouth.

He looked down at Judy, she had a loopy smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"We found them." She said, but her mouth wasn't moving.

"What?" Nick said, maybe he hadn't heard her right.

"We found them." This time, her voice was louder and more excited, and, weirdly, male.

Judy took out her radio, which was blaring with Officer Salta's voice, "Oh," Nick thought.

"Judy! They've been found, all of them! The missing bunnies, they're here, on the Hopkins farm!"

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Numero Cuatro

There they were, all accounted for, all two dozen of them, sleeping under a shade tree. The does all appeared healthy, and most importantly, they were alive. Josie and the other bunnies wore tags on their ears that had the numbers 1-20 and all had the words "Cohashed".

"What do you think Cohashed means, Judy?" Nick asked, tiptoeing through the bunny bodies, trying not to step on them.

Judy's ears drooped and her eyes looked as if a shadow had been cast over them. "It is a term we in the burrows use for a miscarriage. It comes from the name of a plant, Black Cohosh, which causes lots of women to lose their litters once eaten, it's generally used during hard times like a drought or depression when rabbits can't afford to feed their children." Judy knelt by the sleeping body of her sister. "But I don't think Josie was pregnant, Bunnies usually wait until after marriage to have unprotected sex."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise and amusement, and in response she shot him a glare. "Oh come on Nick, you can't honestly think that we are some pure, no sex until marriage society, unless you take hormone suppressants, we are all fucking like, well, rabbits, till the day we die."

Nick had a smug grin on his face as he looked down at Judy. "Hot" He said, he let a toothy grin spread on his face.

Judy rolled her eyes. "As if, Wilde, you foxes have so little children you probably spend the wedding night texting and ignoring each other." She snapped a photo of the scene.

Nick chuckled. "I'll have you know, Miss Horny Hopps, that we foxes mate quite frequently, we just happen to be choosy about who we do it with. We mate for life." He lifted one of the female bunnies and handed her off to the ems sheep that were nearby. "We have standards."

Judy found some black hair on one of the bunnies that didn't match the brown pattern of the doe's fur. "Bunnies mate for life as well, we just have open relationships until we stop having children."

Nick choked. "Open relationships?" He thought. "Would Judy cheat if we were in a relationship, would she be unfaithful? Would she even want to be in a relationship with me since I can't provide her children? How many men has she been with? Is it sexist of me to care?"

Judy coughed awkwardly and kept going. "I shouldn't even have to talk about this to a grown man, but it's only for the sake of genetic diversity, when you have as many kids as we do, you can't have 300 versions of the same mixture of genetic code going out into the world, it's not healthy for the next generation."

Nick nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but Judy, do you want children? Or, that many children? Is it really as important to you as the rest of your family?" He said, silently thinking to himself that if the answer was yes, he was screwed. He couldn't give that life to Judy, and he knew that.

Judy thought for a moment. "My career comes first, but that's what female bunnies are supposed to do, being a mother is something we have to do, it's not a choice for us."

Nick scrunched up his nose, was she being serious? Sure he had a choice, she chose not to become a carrot farmer, she chose to become a cop, she chose to believe in him, she was a tryer, a chooser! Was childbirth so central to bunny culture that even the headstrong bunny like Judy couldn't avoid it?

"That being said," Judy continued, "It's too late for.." she was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Josie Hopps had woken up, screaming like she was dying. Judy was immediately at her side. "Josie? Josie what's wrong?" Josie was clutching her stomach.

"Get it out, Get it out!" She cried, blood started pooling out from between her legs, staining her pants and the grass underneath her.

Judy looked around frantically and yelled. "She's bleeding, guys get over here!". The rotund ems sheep gave Josie a painkilling tranquilizer and rushed her over to the ambulance and sped towards the hospital. The radios on the sheep's belt started buzzing. "All of the previously missing bunnies are waking up and are in extreme pain..."

Other bunnies had started to wake up and were screaming, crying, or curled in on themselves, Nick frantically picked two, three, or four bunnies up at a time to get them into beds of volunteer's trucks to get them to the hospital. Judy dragged one at a time, her eyes wide and frightened. As the twenty bunnies were loaded and sped to the hospital, the two cops panted and stared at each other in the now empty clearing.

It would have been ironic if it wasn't so gruesome. Nick and Judy were both covered in Bunny blood, and Judy was crying. If a stranger had've walked up to the scene they would have thought that it had been an attack. Nick grabbed Judy and brought her close.

"Nick, what is happening?"

Nick grasped her tightly and set his snout on top of her head. "I don't know Carrots, honey, sweetheart, baby, I don't know."

Judy pressed her face into Nick's uniform. "We need to get to the hospital." She mumbled, but it was a bit muffled by his chest.

"Stay here a minute, honey, we both need it." He said, rubbing her back with his paw. They had both seen some pretty awful crime scenes and put away some terrible people, but this was Judy's own community, it hurt her personally, and even though Judy was very emotional, this time she had every right to be.

With the sad bunny's feelings in mind, he picked her up and carried her into the truck.

"Nick, I can walk!" She protested,but she didn't try to climb down.

"Nope, nope, nope," he said. "Sad buns are not allowed to walk, doctor's orders." She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled closer to him.

"Wilde, do not let your imagination get away from you." He thought as he opened the truck door. "Hey, Carrots, try not to get blood on Salta's seats, I'm pretty sure that he would bury us in his carrot patch." He almost laughed as she pouted about being set down in the truck seat.

The hospital was surprisingly a cheery place. Unlike Zootopia's hospitals, which were all white, with harsh edges and the smells of antiseptics filling the stale air, the Central Burrow's Hospital was filled with bright colored walls and the smells of pies and home cooked meals, they were known worldwide as having the best hospital food. It was underground, but light filtered through skylights in every room. It was only one level, and elevators went sideways to save time when one needed to get around.. The biggest department, of course, was the maternity ward, which was bigger than the rest of the complex twice over, and the cries and laughter of the newborns could be heard from even above the compound. The emergency room, however, was very different from the rest of the hospital. The kidnapping victims lay on beds with their own blood pooling around them and doctors and nurses ran frantically about them. Judy ran to a doctor she had known since her youth who was leaning over one of the patients, trying to find a wound where there was none.

"Doctor Ndovo, what's going on? Where's Josie? Can my partner and I question any of the patients?" She had to yell to be heard over the wails of the patients. Some of them were falling silent due to pain medication, but the majority were still terrified by their condition.

The elephant doctor sighed, put down her tools and gave Judy a grave look. "It appears they are undergoing miscarriages all at once, but none of them appeared to be pregnant."

Judy's eyes widened with puzzlement as the doctor continued. "My best guess is that they are all going through extreme cases of uterine prolapse at the same time." Judy gasped in shock as she realized what that meant. "This was definitely planned and definately done by a medical professional, now, if you would excuse me, I need to make sure I have enough blood to save their lives from bloodloss."

"Now, for those of us who aren't fluent in baby, what does all that uterine relapse mean?" Nick asked.

"Basically, uterine PROlapse is what happens when a uterus is displaced, or, in this case, falling out of their bodies." She went silent for a moment, chewing on her carrot pen for a moment before her ears went straight up in the air.

"That's what cohashed meant! They were all marked for miscarriage of the uterus itself! This was definitely planned" She pondered for another moment. "We should talk to some of the patients before we make any more assumptions." She looked at Nick and saw the black circles under his eyes and the leaves in his fur.

"But, for now, let's go home and get some rest."

Nick smiled sleepily. "I thought you would never say that."

The pair sped back to Judy's house. They ignored the frightened looks of Hopp's family, not caring that they were covered in blood and probably scaring the young Hopps children to death. Judy's mother grabbed her daughter's paw. "Did you find her?"

Judy looked at her mother sadly. "Yes, she's alive, and she's getting a checkup at the hospital, they will keep her for a few more days until she's ready to come home."

Mrs. Hopps placed her paw over her heart. "Oh thank goodness, can we go see her?"

Judy rubbed the back of her neck, she didn't want her mom to worry. "Not yet, it's an active investigation and we don't want the bunnies to see anybody until we know what's going on." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, mom, I love you, lock the doors tonight."

"I love you too sweetie, and I'm so proud of you, and we have daddy waiting by the door with a shotgun."

Said bunny nodded at the pair and lifted his rifle, obviously ready to murder anyone who threatened his family.

Judy gave her mother a tired smile and noticed Nick, who was watching the scene with a faraway look in his eye. As they trudged down the hallway together, he kept giving her a half lidded look that was more adorable than normal.

"What?" Judy asked, embarrassed that Nick saw her display of affection.

"Nothing." Nick said, giving her a half grin. "It's just that it's really cute to see you protecting your mother like that, it makes me miss my mom."

"Your mom isn't dead, Nick." Judy said as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. Nick followed in after her. The Hopp's bathrooms were more like gym locker rooms, they had to be to fit 278 people. The team got into stalls next to each other and continued their conversation over the walls and sound of water.

"I know, Carrots, but she hasn't shown that much affection towards me since I became a 'savvy businessman'." Nick stripped in his stall and turned the water on, slowly letting the red mud, dirt, and blood drain out of his long fur.

Judy quickly rinsed, shampooed, and got dressed in her favorite pajamas.. Being a short haired rabbit had it's perks. "Hasn't she changed since you became a cop?" She said as she dried her ears off with a towel.

Nick, who was in the process of conditioning his long tail, answered her slowly, choosing his words carefully. "She wants to see me settled down, now that she is getting sick she says she wants to see her grandkids before she dies."

Judy laughed. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, a family man, that's a pretty picture." She paused for a moment, it was a pretty picture, one that she wanted to be a part of. "I guess you better start getting out there and seeing more vixens then, huh."

Nick gave her a sly grin, even though she couldn't see it through the stall door. "Well, according to you, the fastest way to get grandkids is to marry a bunny, so since you're the cutest bunny I know, would you marry me?"

Judy banged on his stall door, pretending to be angry. "Nick! How dare you ask me to marry you inside a bathroom while you are naked? That is soooo not romantic! Leave it to a dumb fox to mess up a marriage proposal, I suppose you dropped the ring down the shower drain?"

Nick stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Well, Carrots, this is romantic enough for me, the only problem with this situation is that I'm the only one naked in this joint."

Judy blushed and a small "eek" escaped her lips, but she regained her composure quickly. "This is my parent's home, Wilde, not a naturalists club, and I am very tired, too tired to marry you and definitely too tired to think about anything other than this god-awful case. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nick laughed, trying not to think of what could have happened if they both weren't so dead from exhaustion.

After sleeping through the evening and the night, they returned to the hospital early the next morning."We should probably talk to the one that's been gone the longest, Miss Karmen Conejita, she probably has the most information." Nick said. He looked around until he found the bunny that matched her description in the case file.

Miss Conejita was a black and white bunny from the Conejita Strawberry farm next to Judy's. She was kidnapped on the night she was to be married, and as she lay in her hospital bed she fidgeted and fingered her engagement ring on her left paw. Judy initiated the questioning, for fear that in her fragile state, Nick would be too threatening.

"Miss Conejita, we would like to ask you about the events of the last few weeks."

The bunny nodded glumly. "I will answer your questions, so you can catch the hijo de puta that did this to me."

"Did you recognize anything about your kidnapper? Did you see a face? Catch a name?"

Karmen wiggled her nose and spoke quickly, her accent was melodic in a harsh way. "Yes, my kidnapper was a panther, I didn't catch a name, but the man that did this to me," She waved her hands at her lower body, "Was a fox." Judy scribbled down her notes while Nick put his paw over his snout, another bad fox giving bunnies a reason to fear them, fan-fucking-tastic.

"They made me lay in a hospital bed for most of the time, we were all in the same room, all of us mujeres. The fox would knock us out, drug us up, he took blood, he never beat us, there were occasionally some nurses that would come and feed us." She shook her head. "The food was shitty, bland, and they wouldn't let us get up, we had to take shits in bedpans."

Judy wrote down every word. "Did you have any idea of where you were?"

Karmen rubbed the diamond on her wedding ring. "I know we weren't in the Burrows, it didn't smell like it anyway. It smelled like we were near some kind of highway, it smelled like oil all the time."

Judy motioned for Nick to get up out of his seat. "Well, we won't bother you anymore for now, Miss Conejita, we will let you rest."

Suddenly, Karmen grabbed Judy's paw and said "One more thing, the nurses and the fox doctor kept mumbling one word over and over throughout the weeks they had me, gaped, I don't know what that means, but it may help."

Judy scribbled "GAPED" on her notepad walked outside the hospital to get some fresh air. The green trees and bright sunlight were comforting, but felt out of place considering the circumstances. Nick followed her, pondering the events and trying to find some sort of clue or linking thread between them. "Soooooooo," He said, taking out his phone and punching in some of his own notes. "Some maniac fox is kidnapping female bunnies who are all about to or just have been married, causing them to give birth to their own uterus, making them incapable of having children."

"Yes, and, they seem to not want to hurt the bunnies themselves, just make them infertile, which means this isn't a maniac, this almost methodical,"

Salta's voice could be heard on their walkie-talkies. "Twins Scarlett and Charlotte Boinge have been reported missing off the Boinge blueberry farm."

"Damn it!" Judy screamed, her foot was tap-tap-tapping away. "This is a hustle, a scam, a system, some speciecist freak is probably targeting bunnies so we don't have children!"

Suddenly she paused, her foot slowed down and her ears went up in the air, she had an idea. "Gaped! The Growth and Population Education Department! I studied about it in college when I studied pre-law!"

Nick shrugged. "Never heard of it."

Judy smiled. "That's because you never went to college and you weren't valedictorian of your high school, college, and police academy classes." She said. "GAPED was an attempt at a population control department that was discussed in Congress a couple years back but was shot down." She looked at Nick, "you don't think?"

"Yes, yes I do." Nick said. "The government is the greatest con of all time, they would definitely go under the table for a controversial subject like that."

"Holy shit." Judy said. "The government is targeting bunnies!"

 _As always, please review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff. Love you guys and keep being awesome!_


	5. Numero Cinco

_Alright You guys, the new chapter is up! Sorry for taking so long! I hope this chapter doesn't suck! I do not own Zootopia, and please please please review! Hugs and kisses to everyone who has been with this story from the beginning, you know who you are, and hugs to everyone who is just now checking it out, love you guys!_

"So let me get this straight, you want to waltz right into the White house, march up to the president Barack Hussmane Obama's desk, and accuse him of sterilizing bunnies using a secret government organization?" Bogo sat back in his swivel chair. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would have thought, with the personal connections that Hopps had to the case, she would have solved it already, she was his best officer, and he didn't want her gone for long. The water buffalo ran his hoof over his horns, a sign of disbelief, disapproval, and disgust, he would have to have Clawhauser give him a massage when he got home, Clawhauser gave the best massages, and the pair had the best sex afterwards.

Judy couldn't see Bogo, but she could imagine the look of disdain on his face. "Bogo it's a theory, it's all we have to go on right now, we are not going to march up to the Capital until we find some evidence besides eyewitness accounts. We just need a few more weeks to get some actual evidence."

Bogo was silent on the other end. "Chief, another five bunnies went missing last night, from their homes, their locks were broken but not by brute force, by some kind of machine. Whoever is doing this is has highly sophisticated technology and an agenda, so far all of the bunnies are found two days or so after they are kidnapped and all are "cohashed"."

Bogo continued his silence.

"Chief, we just need a few more weeks to solve this case, this is bigger than we thought, I think that if we just give it some more time we will catch whoever is behind this. Besides, if we go home now the ZPD will be humiliated now that the press has gotten ahold of the story. "

"Hopps," Bogo sighed. "My two best officers have been in that hodunk town for a week, I swear it's like every criminal in Zootopia knows it, the force has been on their toes since you've been gone with the excess of crime." There was a pregnant pause on both ends. "But, this is your home, and I trust your judgement, Hopps, stay as long as it takes to crack the case, call me if you need anything, backup, firepower, anything, be careful."

"Alright chief, I will, and Nick says hi!"

Nick, who most certainly did not and would not say hi, rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh at his partner's need to make him sound like a nice guy.

'If you only knew, my sweet little bunny." Nick thought. He went through his mental checklist of reasons that he was not, as his bunny thought, a nice guy. "I'm a conman, thief, a one time kidnapper, but hey, the guy deserved it, but maybe, just maybe, she made me nice. Since she bounded into my life, I became a cop, a cop who saved a bunny, a cop who spent six months in a shitty job just to prove he was on the right side of the law, to be close to her, a cop who took time out of my precious day to make sure that elderly squirrel ladies get across the street safely, (before, I would have just watched in concern and hoped that they wouldn't get hit)"

"Oh my god, she has made me a nice guy, there goes my bad-boy swag." Shit, he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud.

"Nick, did you say something? Whose made you into a nice guy? Can I meet her?" Judy grinned, she had just hung up with Bogo. "And by the way, Nick, you're way too old to use the word swag, even though you have the mind of a 12 year old doesn't mean you can act like one."

He ignored her jibe and decided to play it cool and let her know what he was thinking. At this point, he wanted to at least start hinting at wanting a relationship with her.

"Sure I can, and the girl that turned me into a nice guy is about a foot tall, covered in gray fur, has a pink nose, and eyes that are purple like violets. I'm pretty sure they sell her at most kids stores, but this one's mine, I like to hug her, even when she is covered in blood." She was blushing, this was his chance. He grabbed her paws and brought her close… "Judy, I.."

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Judy thought, her mind racing. Almost every part of her wanted to just go with this, she thought of how often she had seen him in the locker room at work, his fur damp with sweat and clinging to his slim, toned, and shirtless form, she knew she wanted him, she also thought of all the times that he had made her laugh on those movie nights or on the job, or how many times they had joked with one another or all those hugs he had given out when she was crying after a particularly gruesome case, she knew she loved him. However, the small part of her that was still sane realized that they were currently after some kind of maniac, and that her community was in danger, and she absolutely could not let herself be compromised right now.

She took a steady breath and spoke slowly, her words were like fire in her mouth. "Nick, I know what you are going to say, and I want you to know that I...feel the exact same way." Nick was taken aback, his eyes widened in surprise. "But, that being said, we can't do...this, right now."

Nick's lips puckered in a snout. "Why?" He whined, sending a shudder down Judy's spine.

"Because,fuck, come on, Nick, don't make this hard for me!" His eyes were too much for her, they were so big and green and she wanted to melt through the grass beneath her.. "Because, Nick, this is our first big case as partners, because we are in the midst of the biggest investigation of our career since the NightHowler case and we still don't have a firm lead, because we're different species, biological enemies, and that is going to take a lot of work that we are not able to do right now, and that is a conversation we should have in a more calm setting, not while on a case on my family's property with at least 25 of my siblings watching us from the bushes.

As if on cue, 25 pairs of ears huddled lower in the laurel bushes.

"Oh, I didn't even notice them." Nick laughed awkwardly. "Well, Carrots," He continued. "Since you won't let me admit my undying, unconditional, unfathomable _friendship_ with you… I'll just have to hold any other males off until further notice."

He wrapped his paws around her tiny waist and brought the dumbstruck bunny up to his chin and nuzzled her neck and head.

"Nick!" Judy sighed happily. "My god, he's making this so damn hard." She thought, trying to hold back a small moan as his silky fur brushed against her neck.

He set her down and bent down to look her straight in the eyes. He wore his signature sly grin on his face. "Dumb bunny, you want me."

Judy took a big whiff, yep, he had marked her, and she liked the smell. She hoped that her father didn't notice. "Do I want you? Yes, yes I do. But I want to solve this case soooo much more than I want to ravage you right now." Judy hopped away from him and towards Salta's truck. "Come on, we have to question more bunnies to find out where we should look for GAPED's hideout."

Nick chuckled. "You ravage me? I guess a bunny can go savage." He doubted that Judy understood the significance of what just happened. Foxes mated for life, and he had just announced to the world that she was his. "Oh well." He thought, buckling himself into the rustbucket of a truck. "We'll just push that conversation back like all the others." Nick was getting annoyed. Usually Judy was the impatient one but he wanted to be with her now, like right now, like yesterday now.

The ride over to the hospital was over quickly despite the silence in between them. They were both anxiously awaiting the end of the case, which didn't look like it would be any time soon. When they arrived at the hospital, paparazzi was swarming the main entrance to the hospital. News of the missing bunnies had sparked nationwide interest and speculation. Nick had seen a link in his furbook feed to an article in the Zootopian TImes about a supposed Chupaconeja that was kidnapping the bunnies, sucking their blood, and was on it's way to Zootopia after tiring of his bunny prey.. One lion with a balding mane that Nick would describe as insanely loco-crazy said that aliens were abducting the bunnies to genetically modify them so they could finally invade Earth and begin their reign of terror.

Judy drove around back, parked, and yanked the keys out of the ignition of the truck and ran through the parking lot towards the back door of the hospital. She grabbed Nick's tie and dragged him towards the hill that the door protruded from.

Suddenly, a cheetah reporter spotted the pair and screeched "Officer Judy! Judy Hopps!" and the whole lot of reporters ran towards the pair, their cameras flashing and their voices melting into one roaring "Officer Hopps! Why are the bunnies still going missing? What are you doing to help? Have you caught the culprit yet?" One tiny mole jumped up out of the ground and screamed over all of the voices. "Why are you hiding the truth? Aliens are coming to enslave us all!"

Judy gave Nick a wide eyed look as she bounded towards the back end of the hospital. Nick ripped open the door and the pair ran into what was essentially a dark rabbit hole. It was tunnelesque, the walls were dirt, but the floor was some kind of deduced (based on the stacks of medicine around them) that this was a storage unit for the hospital. It was dark and cramped, she could feel Nick's snout brushing her ears. She knew he was probably still hitting the ceiling with his big head. She couldn't see very well in the dark, so she let Nick take the lead as they walked to the green entrance sign at the end of the hallway.

"So, Nick, does being in a tunnel make you uncomfortable?"

"I mean yeah, the closest thing we have to this in Zootopia is some of the back alleys or the ice tunnels in Tundra Town."

Judy laughed quietly. "Well this is a lot like my place back home, just darker. Don't foxes dig burrows though?"

Nick flicked one of her ears. "Well, officer fluff, whenever we get done with this case I'll dig you a nice, comfy burrow with cable television, air-conditioning, a tiki bar, and a hot tub, and a big, round bed so you can ravage me as much as your bunny heart desires.."

Judy giggled and swatted his hand away. "You're a fiend, Nicholas Wilde"

It was pitch black and it seemed to take forever to meander through the piles of storage units that were in the tunnel. Nick suddenly stopped, causing Judy to bump right into his back and trip when she walked backwards over his tail.

"What the hell, Nick?" Judy hopped up and shoved him, he didn't budge.

"Hey, carrots, stop stepping on my tail and look at this."

Judy head the rush of air as he motioned towards her.

"I. can't. Look. Nick. I'm. not. A. predator." Judy slowly chanted her sarcastic retort.

"Well fine, since your siwwy wittle bunbun eyes can't see, I'll just tell you what it says on the label." Nick cleared his throat dramatically and began to read the label on a large box of pills. "Caulophyllum thalictroides, danger, handle carefully,..." Nick read for a little bit. Even his good nightvision he had a hard time making out the inscription. "Maximum dosage for pregnant females," Nick paused again. "Then it gets all sciency and mathy. Hey Carrots, do you smell oil?"

Judy sniffed, and yes, she could barely smell the scent of oil coming off of the boxes. "Yeah, Nick, for once, you're actually right."

"Hey, I'm going to ignore that jibe because I, as the first fox cop, take my job seriously. Didn't Karmen and several of the other victims talk about smelling oil during their confinement?"

"Yeah, they did, come to think of it. This must be the drug used to cause the sterilization!" Judy exclaimed, she had to keep herself from binkying with happiness, finally, an actual lead!

"But why would it be at the same hospital being used to treat the patients?"

"Maybe one of the staff members is in on the scam?" Judy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe. Hey, let's take some samples for evidence and start questioning the staff."

"Nick, be quiet!" Judy grabbed his paw and yanked him onto the damp floor of the tunnel. Judy heard footsteps, big and heavy ones, coming their way. She heard the door to the tunnel open and the light from the hospital's main rooms blinded the mammals as they hid behind boxes. An elephant sized shadow blocked the light for a moment.

Judy gasped. "Dr. Ndovo!" The female elephant sighed, long and tired, as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her gray shoulders.

"Officers, I know you're in here. Judy, I have known you since you were born, I helped your mother give birth more times than I care to remember, and so when I say this, I hope you will take my advice, but get the hell out of my storage room and get your furry behinds out of my hospital."

Judy stepped out from behind the boxes and Nick followed close behind her. "Actually, Dr. Ndovo, depending on how you answer the next few questions, you might be sitting your non-furry behind in a jail cell. Now, why do you have what appears to be the same drug as what the captor's gave the victims of the kidnappings in your hospital? We all know a bunny hospital doesn't have any need for birth control or miscarriage-inducing drugs, yet here they are."

Dr. Ndovo again let loose another sigh that sounded like it had been pent up for years.

"You know, Judy, out of all the bunnies in the burrows, you're the only one I can really stand. Born infertile, the only one out of 276 kids to be unable to ever have children, and, ironically, and probably because of your condition, the only one of your parent's children to ever do anything to better the world." Dr. Ndovo took a step farther into the tunnel. Nick got in front of Judy instinctively and growled, his instincts to protect his mate and friend kicked in when he saw her nose start to twitch nervously. "Infertile? Was that what she meant by too late, earlier?" He thought.

"These bunnies live their miserable lives only to create more miserable fucking lives, tiny, useless pieces of shit. Everyone says they're good for farming, well fuck that, with the new machines coming out, a whole litter can be replaced by a hunk of metal and one driver."

Judy was recording the whole incident on her carrot pen, but she wasn't sure if she was getting a confession or a rant.

"Every single fucking rodent on the planet should be like you, Judy, actually contributing something besides their useless offspring, Dr. Zorren was right, you are all better off dead."

Nick shot his taser into the elephant but to no avail, the elephant flipped a switch and the lights came on, but the floor came out from under them and darkness swallowed them again.


End file.
